Heat dissipation is a major issue for many high brightness electronic display apparatus. In general, the brighter the display, the more display illumination is required, and the more heat is generated. With the increasing use of electronic displays for outdoor applications, there is also an increasing demand for high brightness electronic displays. Accordingly, more efficient heat dissipation arrangements are desirable. Among the various types of electronic display apparatus, display apparatus comprising back-lit LCD panels have gained popularity in recent years.
LCD panels are widely used in flat panel displays and are gaining increasing popularity over cathode ray tube (CRT) or light emitting diodes (LED) panels because of their various advantages such as lighter weight, higher resolution, and lower power consumption. Known LCD panels are typically of the reflective or transmissive types. A reflective type LCD uses reflection to illuminate the LCD panel and its operation is dependent on the availability of external light sources. A transmissive type LCD uses an internal light source for illumination and the internal light source is commonly referred to as backlight. An advantage of the transmissive type LCD is its usefulness for outdoor operation because backlight intensity can be adjusted according to the ambient light conditions of the outdoor environment which changes widely during different times of the day and according to weather conditions. Display apparatus comprising a transmissive type LCD typically requires back lighting to facilitate visible image formation. A display apparatus comprising the transmissive type LCD is also referred to as backlit LCD,
When a backlit display apparatus such as a backlit LCD display apparatus is used for outdoor applications, a higher level of back light illumination is required to overcome or mitigate the effect of background sunlight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide backlit display apparatus, such as backlit LCD apparatus, with improved heat dissipation arrangement to facilitate higher levels of backlight illumination.